Reencuentros no planeados
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Para Josuke Higashikata toda su vida se resumia a su familia y a su novio y amigo de la infancia Kakyoin Noriaki, hasta que todo se ve perturbado por su supuesta nueva familia donde uno de sus miembros es un novio de una vida pasada de Kakyoin...pero nadie sabe como todo eso ocurrio
1. Chapter 1

Josuke había reunido mucho valor para este dia, lo había esperado practicamente desde el día que lo conoció sin saberlo ni planearlo, este era su momento y la situación era perfecta, con los 2 tranquilos luego de salir de la escuela y sin nadie que los molestara.

-Yo...Kakyoin me gustas! por favor sal conmigo! -el corazón se le había parado desde hace mucho antes de decir esas palabras, había olvidado como respirar y sus ojos no podían enfocarse en otra cosa que no fueran sus orbes violetas, el pelirojo frente suyo se mostraba confundido y perdido y en cuanto los segundos pasaron en silencio empezó a arrepentirse de lo que hizo, poniéndose a temblar y dándose la vuelta- lo siento yo...

-Josuke tu también...me gustas -aquello lo hizo darse la vuelta de nuevo casi partiéndose el cuello, Kakyoin tenía las mejillas hyper sonrojadas y se había sujetado la cara con las manos- nunca creí que...-se tapó la boca sin saber que hacer y cómo reaccionar, Josuke le gustaba desde que habían empezado juntos la secundaria y el le correspondía...su mejor amigo le correspondía.

-De verdad!? -estaba feliz, por un momento el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho pero ahora se arrepentía de pensar en ello, no podía creerlo, su fantasía se había cumplido, su plan había salido bien*

-Si! desde hace mucho tu...me gustas! -le grito eufórico con una sonrisa super boba, el moreno se acercó de un salto a el y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Te quiero, me gustas desde que nos conocimos, nunca creí que fueras a corresponderme por que éramos mejores amigos y...

-Cállate! yo nunca creí que fueras a corresponderme a mi! *se separo de el con una sonrisa aún más grande que antes, le dolía la cara de lo feliz que estaba.

-Entonces quieres salir conmigo? -el pelirojo le asintió y agarro sus manos, Josuke feliz lo jalo de ellas y le dio un suave y fugaz beso en los labios, aun si fueron unos milisegundos estaba super feliz de que todo haya resultado bien, además se beso con Kakyoin nunca espero que le fuera a pasar eso alguna vez...y sus labios eran tan lindos...

-Te quiero, josuke -le susurro de nuevo, dándole otro beso que hacia al moreno desmayarse de amor por la calidez de su piel…

Un tiempo después ya llevaban 6 meses super lindos de relación, salían todas las semanas a hacer diferentes cosas, estudiaban juntos, jugaban juntos, no tenian ningún problema y una tarde en el centro en una tienda de conveniencia Kakyoin estaba ojeando unas revistas, cuando Josuke se le acerca por detrás con una de tatuajes y piercings.

-Definitivamente a ti solo te quedarían bien en plateado...yo quisiera uno en el ombligo algún día –comento Kakyoin por lo bajo

-Por otra parte no te lo conté pero tengo algo así como una familia aparte –Josuke quedo super sorprendido con la mirada de su novio, casi perturbada -Si, al parecer mi padre esta vivo y quiere heredarme una fortuna, vino mi sobrino a contármelo, estamos hablando desde hace un par de semanas y mi papa vendrá pronto...no se cómo reaccionar...

Realmente era un tema que le sacaba escalofríos, que debería decirle al hombre que lo abandono desde que era un niño?

-Oh deberías presentarme -dijo bromeando, a lo que Josuke le da un beso en la mejilla con una risita -tienes que ver cómo te llevas con él y su carácter, dudo que sea mala persona, al fin y al cabo es tu papa y si en algo se parece a ti…

-Sabes? puedes tener razón –obedecer a su novio era su estilo por lo general, era el más listo de los 2 al fin y al cabo, y aunque el tema no le gustara demasiado sabía que hacer caso a sus consejos siempre era lo mejor que podía hacer, le tenía fé-...déjame ver como es mi padre y te presento, de parte tiene que saber que su hijo es...gay...ósea me esta heredando algo debe saber que no va a tener descendientes...-Kakyoin le pego un codazo riéndose, y pasando de página la revista que llevaba en la mano y vio algo que le llamaba la atención- Oh! esos son lindos! Me gustan!

-Son expansores y son horrendos

-No tienes buen gusto, en fin de verdad quieres? digo ya conoces a mi madre y a mi abuelo –tal vez era parte suya de ser alguien muy familiar pero de verdad le parecía importante que su novio entrara en esta etapa de su vida, aunque sea como apoyo por que esto no era sencillo para el.

-No quisiera ponerte en problemas... –le respondió Kakyoin con una cara de ligera pena.

-No lo harás! aparte por que te escondería? –se acercó a el al punto de quedar frente a su cara con una sonrisa super alegre que solo lo enamoro más- déjame conocerlo un poco y te presentare si?

-Si! –en tanto Kakyoin respondió ambos se dieron un ligero besito en los labios, dándose la vuelta y tapándose con las revistas por que había una señora chismosa observándolos.

Al salir de la escuela al día siguiente en medio de un recreo rápidamente fue al lugar de encuentro para conocer a su pariente, habían hablado solo por teléfono y cartas y esta era la primera vez que lo vería en persona, Josuke mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso ya que tenía un dolor de estómago bastante fuerte… Su pariente de nombre Kujo Jotaro hasta donde habían hablado le pidió de favor que llegará lo más pronto posible al restaurante, ya que sólo estaría unos minutos con él hablando de la herencia y al llegar busco al hombre con la descripción que le había pasado hace un par de horas…alto, ropa blanca, cabello negro…oh, bingo.

Su sorpresa al verlo disfrutando un café fue muy extraña así que se acercó a la mesa y se sentó.

-Kujo Jotaro verdad? –susurro Josuke bastante más tímido de lo que podía haber previsto que iba a salir su voz.

-Tu sobrino, sorprendido? –el hombre era mucho más alto, fuerte y musculoso que el, uno por lo general tenía la idea de los sobrinos pequeños y adorables que te entrenan para la futura paternidad no…esto…

-Un poco y... lo siento por todo el escándalo

-No es tu culpa –dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su café, café con un aroma bastante intenso- es del viejo creyéndose joven, fue el idiota que hizo que viniera en representación de él. Lamento si me escuchó enojado, pero en este momento estoy en una difícil situación familiar, que no tiene nada que ver contigo –woah, era cosa suya o no solo aparte de gigante y musculoso era intimidante? Y que mejor que una familia nueva que no conoces con problemas familiares? Claro que si, totalmente lo que el esperaba.

-No es nada... –susurro algo dudoso de ya querer o no seguir con el tema.

-Tu hermana, mi madre, vive en Japón también, es la esposa de Sadao Kujo, te suena? –el menor negó con la cabeza, hasta le irritaba un poco su mirada super confusa, aunque bueno en realidad estaba irritado por todo en la vida- ahora esta retirado no me extraña que no lo conozcas por tu edad, en fin, mi abuelo, tu padre llegara en unos días, preferiría que habláramos lo de la herencia todos juntos ya que no nos conocemos mucho todavía, llegara después por que es un hombre mayor y todo eso, viaje especial

-Lo entiendo –corta, nada demasiado difícil de entender.

-Debido a eso solo te daremos dinero, no empresas ni inmuebles, lo siento habla con tu padre sobre el tema, cosas de confianza supongo

-Como es el ahora? Mi mama sigue enamorada de el y me habla maravillas pero ahí según ella ya era un hombre grande –para el pequeño Josuke hace muchos años era un poco frustrante oir de un hombre que mismo por los relatos de su madre era el hombre perfecto y que jámas conocería, casi pedante, pero era su madre y la amaba igual así que se lo dejaba pasar.

-Tiene cataratas y usa un bastón, le cuesta caminar y prácticamente no oye, pero no te preocupes según el intentaría dar lo mejor para no decepcionarte –considerando la cara que tenía su nuevo tío eso parecía todo un desafió –en este estado no va a atraer ninguna mujer joven supongo

-Ya veo -susurro sin saber bien que decir- quiero que se vea con mi mama y la enfrente -dijo decidido, su madre merecía decepcionarse y dejarlo ir, que afrontara la realidad de un hombre que no la amaba y que nunca iba a pasar algo, seguir su vida

-Como te dije arregla con el –otro sorbo, le dio un poco de sed hablar tanto-Por otra parte necesito preguntarte algo ese uniforme...

En ese momento el celular ladrillo de Josuke sonó, su tiempo del almuerzo del recreo había terminado y debía volver a la escuela.

Lo siento, debo volver a clase, esta iba a ser una reunión corta no? Tienes mi número así que puedes llamarme, debo irme o Kakyoin me matara –lo que para Josuke fue una agradable sonrisa al pronunciar el nombre de su novio para Jotaro fue un balazo en el pecho, los hombros se le tensaron al oír esto y todo su cuerpo se congelo, el joven agarro su maletín saludando al aire ya que evidentemente su sobrino no le estaba constestando y se fue antes de que le pudiera peguntar lo que sea, como para acortar la charla lo más posible- nos vemos!

Kakyoin? No iba a ser el mismo que el conoció, estaba muerto así que claro que no, seguro era otro para nada relacionado con el...pero los usuarios de stands se atraen entre si y la fotografía espiritual que Joseph habia sacado de un chico pelirojo de espaldas con el mismo uniforme de Josuke lo hacía sentir con miedo, no había manera de que fuera el...pensaba arrugando la foto en su bolsillo entre su mano muy desesperado.

Prácticamente había aceptado este viaje solo por que Joseph le mostro la foto de un pelirojo de espaldas.

Al llegar a clase tarde y a regaños del profesor se sentó detrás del pelirojo, quien con una sonrisa le paso una notita, amaba cuando se hablaban así, Kakyoin tenía una caligrafía linda.

-Que te dije de llegar tarde

-Lo siento estaba hablando con mi pariente como te dije

-Y que tal es? Te sientes menos nervioso?

-No, estaba de mal humor y no sabía que decir yo, además solo formalidades

-Aish mi niño tímido –al leer eso josuke lo miro enojado, pero Kakyoin estaba con la mirada fija en la pizarra- como es? Se parecen? Ya que son familia –siguió leyendo para luego ponerse a escribir y poner la nota sobre el escritorio del pelirojo.

-De cara nada mas muy poquito, la verdad es que nada, es más oriental que yo, aparte tiene los ojos verdes y el pelo negro

-Que lastima, yo quería hacer un trio con 2 Josukes...-Al leer ese chiste el moreno le pateo la silla riéndose a lo que el otro también le contesto riéndose por lo bajo

-Tu y tus gemidos son solo míos, acuérdatelo

-Por supuesto, hoy mi madre sale así que después de clase vamos a mi casa si?

-Lo que tu digas amor -Kakyoin volvió a reírse, eran una pareja con muy buena quimica y se amaban muchísimo, hasta el profesor y sus compañeros enternecidos estaban conscientes de eso, más alla de que fueran un romance de secundaria daban mucha ternura.

Cuando iban a casa de Josuke. El joven mira que el pelirrojo mostraba mucha perturbación en sus ojos.

-Aún tienes esos sueños extraños? –el moreno le sobo la cabeza con la mano, intentando calmarlo por que sabía que su novio se perseguía mucho con ese tipo de cosas.

-Sí, y es molesto. No pude concentrarme el examen de hoy. Cada sueño se va mostrando nuevas cosas, un lugar, personas, peleas y... – cierra los ojos para recordar más, concentradísimo al punto de que le dolía la cabeza - una manifestación… de un espíritu…es difícil de explicar ¿Qué crees que sea?

Kakyoin no era un usuario stand, por lo que no veía que Crazy Diamond lo estaba abrazando, lo cual pasaba todo el tiempo por que era un acto reflejo inconsiente, así que definitivamente no tenía sus poderes.

-No tengo idea –no era que no le preocupara, pero no sabía que decir, y decir que estaba imaginando cosas era egoísta y desconsiderado, tal vez estaba estresado por algo, no sabía cómo si eran perfectos y tenían vidas perfectas pero ni modo.

El pelirojo suspiro, juntando sus 2 brazos y exhalando aire para relajarse, estas cosas no lo llevaban a ningún lado, en cuanto abrió sus ojos su novio lo estaba mirando super serio, parecía preocupado y eso le causo una sonrisa, acercándose de puntitas y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Josuke también le devolvió la sonrisa al sentir eso y lo acorralo contra la pared más cercana, el pelirojo estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas así que no se asustó mucho, era su manera de jugar.

-Todavía no llegamos a mi casa… -susurro acomodadose su mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, gesto que a Josuke le encantaba.

-Necesito cariño de Kakyoin o me muero –aunque el chico esperaba un beso apasionado ante la actitud de su novio, solo recibió un besito esquimal que los hizo reír a ambos, Josuke era una ternurita.

Y ya en la casa… fueron directo al cuarto del moreno.

Ambos estaban en la cama mirándose las caras, dándose en tanto un beso en el rostro. La mano de Josuke fue bajando poco a poco peligrosamente hasta él trasero del otro haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza.

-No estoy listo aún –le dijo super serio en un susurro, sin querer sonar muy pedante pero tampoco muy flojo.

-Pero llevamos 6 meses! Y nos conocimos toda una vida. – Su táctica secreta era poner una cara de cachorrito super extorsionadora que Kak odiaba, aunque se sentía muy frustrado por esto en general.

-Lo sé. Pero aún no me siento listo y preparado para aguantar –el moreno rodando los ojos se abalanzo poniéndose en cuatro sobre el, quien seguía firme en su decisión –dije que no estaba listo.

-Seré cuidadoso… y… y me encargare de llevarte a casa, si eso significa llevarte en brazos si quedas muy lesionado – le apretó una mejilla a modo de chiste con una sonrisa con sorna.

-No seas inmaduro y párate, vamos a jugar algo y a estudiar luego si? Tenemos examen de química y…

-Esta bien

Oh dios no, no la maldita mirada, maldito Josuke manipulador.

-No te pongas así luego... Te hago un oral si quieres pero enserio no me siento totalmente preparado ahí –se paro ligeramente a darle un besito en la frente a su novio, su vida sexual no era tan 0 como parecía, se masturbaban y la chupaban mutuamente pero por que no habían concretado nada, al pelirojo le daba algo de miedo y era muy inexperto como para sentirse listo así, muy pocas veces se había masturbado con los dedos como para pensar siquiera en esas cosas…

-Donde fue tu mama hoy? –pregunto con curiosidad y Kakyoin le rasco la barbilla y las mejillas enternecido, mas allá de todo le gustaba tenerlo encima, podía verlo en todo su esplendor y se sentía protegido debajo de su gran pecho.

-Salió con mi padre hoy es su noche especial

-También podría ser la nuestra –le respondió algo irónico haciendo morritos.

-Déjate penetrar tu a ver si no te da miedo

-Estoy 100% convencido de que soy activo y no me va a gustar!

-Ni lo pruebas y me mandas a mi! Gallina

-Lo dice el chico que no cursa gimnasia por miedo a rasparse las rodillas –el pelirojo le empezó a hacer cosquillas en el estómago y los costados haciéndolo reír a modo de venganza, había sido una mala idea molestarlo, las cosquillas eran su punto débil, como también el alcohol- basta!

-Si estoy ejercitando no puedo verte correr en esos pantalones tan apretados –el moreno se acercó a él con una sonrisa y lo beso aguantándose las cosquillas rompiendo el beso con la risa bastante nervioso ya.

-Basta Kakyoin! Por cierto pedimos comida?

-No, esta noche yo cocino no te preocupes

Y lo dejo ir, levantando el brazo y el otro dando vuelta sobre si mismo para salir de la cama e ir hasta la cocina.

Josuke molestaba a Kakyoin por que de niños se traumo con correr durante un año por que se cayó y se rompió una pierna, un par de años después le empezaron a dar fuertes dolores musculares y estomacales al ejercitar así que solo hacia cosas leves como yoga, le encantaba verlo en esos leggins tan pegados que parecían body paint, odiaba no poder hacer el amor con el todavía pero no lo podia presionar, es difícil para Kakyoin darse cuenta si era pasivo o activo...bueno, suponía que lo sería para cualquier hombre, menos el, que era super genial.

Kakyoin, estaba cocinando algo para los dos, no era un cocinero muy habilidoso pero tenía hambre y no se iba a quejar, se acercó lentito a abrazarlo por detrás acariciándole el estómago con los dedos a modo de juego, mientras miraba lo que le estaba preparando.

-Que haces?

-Algo simple. Pollo con verduras, por cierto, cuando lo volverás a ver? –ah, se refería a su pariente.

-No lo sé… dijo que cuando llegara mi viejo nos volveríamos a ver para estar corriente con todo el tema legal y la herencia y la fortuna y todas esas cosas, sabes que no me interesa el dinero por que ya soy feliz con mi mama y no quiero problemas pero…

-Ya veo ¿nervioso por conocerlo?

Un tanto…-dijo antes de soltar un gran bostezo en el cuello de Kak, quien no le gustaba nada que hiciera eso - digo, no me importa si él estaba vivo. Lo único que quiero es que mi madre siga su vida y no siga pensando más de ese hombre por que es estúpido sabes? –para distraerlo un poquito el pelirojo destapo la olla con las verduras, haciéndole llegar un delicioso aroma a sus fosas nasales –me gusta, mañana me acompañas a un sitio? Gane un premio en una rifa del centro comercial y quiero retirarlo.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que ir al oculista mañana –comento cerrando la olla, el vapor le estaba dando calor -Por alguna extraña razón me ha comenzado arder los ojos. Creo que tendré que usar anteojos, me veré menos atractivo con esas cosas.

-Tu nunca perderás atractivo para mi, Kakyoin… -practicamente le salían corazones de su cabeza. Se imaginaba que se vería más tierno usando lentes.

-Me está entrando calor en la cocina, deja de abrazarme

-No quiero– lo abrazo más fuerte con una sonrisa burlona, sacándole la lengua que era algo que a Kakyoin no le hacía mucha gracia por que lo consideraba asqueroso.

La noche finalizo cuando ambos luego de una completa y satisfactoria cena quedaron aún más satisfechos luego de tocarse en la cama de Josuke.

Mientras tanto en un cuarto de hotel, había alguien sobre una cama que no podía dormir.

Que tenía una foto sobre el pecho y no podía dormir.

Recordaba las palabras de su abuelo, que no quería que viniera con el si se iba a poner así por algo que ni sabían si era verdad o no, que podría ser cualquier persona y el malinterpretando y aún así…tomo el avión mucho antes que Joseph solo para calmar las ansias que le causaba saber quien era el joven pelirojo de la foto que habían sacado intentando ver con Hermit Purple sobre el nuevo Joestar.

Entre todas las fotos de Josuke habían aparecido las de este chico, como si fuera también algo importante.

Mañana planeaba verlo frente frente, si o si.


	2. Chapter 2

Dificilmente la mente de Jotaro estaba contando los segundos que durmió.

Esa mañana se levantó con un terrible dolor de estómago y con todos los músculos tirándole de cualquier parte del cuerpo que moviera, salivar y mover la mandíbula le daban un sabor agrió y horrendo y ni hablar de lo difícil que fue vestirse donde calzarse un cinturón o cerrar una maldita camisa de botones fue sumamente difícil.

Estaba nervioso.

Había investigado, investigado mucho, el uniforme del chico de la foto era el mismo que el de Josuke así que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera.

Y así Jotaro estaba afuera de la escuela de su tió a la hora de la salida. Veía a cada alumno salir de ella y esperaba que alguien en específico apareciera…y en eso Josuke aparece acompañado del 1 joven pelirojo, esbelta figura y piel muy blanca. Ambos chicos se despidieron saludándose y cada uno siguió por su lado.

A lo largo de su vida el moreno había visto o convivido con varios pelirojos desde lo de Kakyoin pero ninguno le hacía saltar el corazón como este, era como si su corazón pegara saltos y le diera con fuerza al suelo, haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo y causándole hasta dolor.

Era el, incluso tenía su mismo rostro.

Sus labios finos y boca larga, su nariz pequeña y respingona, sus cejas finas y pómulos altos…era el maldito Kakyoin Noriaki a quien nunca llego a expresarle sus sentimientos. Y era amigo de su tío.

El uniforme era verde muy parecido al que tenían pero no tenía cola, era ligeramente diferente.

Y por que estaba el aquí si solo habían pasado 10 años? No lo entendía pero cada segundo que pensaba era un momento que estaba alejado de el, así que en tanto el pelirojo empezó a moverse el desde un coche que había alquilado empezó una marcha para seguirlo, sigiloso y no importa que tan lejos fuera, quería descubrir su identidad, y cuanto mas lo veía caminar más se le asemejaba, hasta movía los brazos de la misma manera que el lo hacía al caminar.

Kakyoin debía pasar al oculista y luego a la tienda comestibles y no se daba cuenta que un auto blanco lo seguía detrás suyo. Así que al llegar a su destino, tomar la cita y recibir su consulta, Jotaro debió esperar unos 40 minutos al chico estando lo más apartado de él, bastante más lejos que solo en frente del consultorio, hasta le daba curiosidad saber por que estaba ahí. Apretó los manubrios del auto con rabia, quien se hiciera pasar por su difunto amor lo haría estar más que complaciente de matar al impostor o quien sea responsable de esto.

Lo que más le hacía ruido era que las fechas no coincidían, no tenía sentido, era como si todo estuviera preparado para el, como si el destino los hubiera hecho encontrarse de nuevo.

Aunque los usuarios de stand tienden a encontrarse.

Al terminar su revisión, le recomendaron unas gotas por si el ardor volvía y también unos lentes de descanso por si la vista se le cansaba, además de hacerle un examen laser y demás. Si el dolor continuaba debía volver para que le recomendaran algo más fuerte y empezar un tratamiento, nimiedades pensaba el pelirojo asçi que al salir se dirigió al súper más cercano para hacer las compras. Era poco lo que debía comprar, solo cositas para la cena de esta noche y algunas cosas de su madre, al entrar y ver los artículos, Jotaro lo veía desde afuera de la tienda, vigilándolo como si eso le hiciera algún bien.

-Eres casi exacto ¿Quién te creo? – susurro presionando los dientes con fuerza, hasta que lo vio pagar sus cosas y salir de la tienda en dirección contraria a donde el estaba, saliendo del rango de visión de las cámaras y todos aquel dentro del lugar, perfecto para acecharlo– Star Platinum The World!

Había pasado un tiempo largo desde que había parado el tiempo, pero confiaba que su stand le daría el tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que necesitaba hacer.

Fue directo a mirarlo más cerca, pero cada paso que daba le pesaban los pies y su corazón se aceleraba de manera que no podía soportarlo. Esta sensación era lo que sentía por Kakyoin, el chico que murió a manos de Dio antes de poder confesarse a pesar de que habían tenido una historia juntos. Aun no creía que era su Kakyoin de hace 10 años y que sea un simple joven de secundaria. No lo sabía y no tenía certeza pero ya estaba mirando su bella cara, le dolía tanto recordarlo como que también alguien se estuviera haciendo pasar por él, si esto era alguna táctica de un usuario de stand enemigo era una muy larga, si alguien estaba esperando engatuzarlo esto era demasiado. Tenía muchas preguntas por saber quién era y unas ansias por abrazarlo que hacía que la punta de sus dedos sintieran picores pero cuando estaba por tocar su rostro no se dio cuenta que el tiempo se retomó. El joven volteo al ver como algo le tapaba la luz por detrás y choco con el adulto de traje blanco por accidente haciendo que su bolsa de la compra cayera al suelo.

-Disculpe, no lo vi –susurro rápidamente casi por acto reflejo algo aturdido por el choque, de repente toda la luz encima suyo se había ido y eso lo puso nervioso, como si alguien le persiguiera.

-No te preocupes –respondió algo acelerado por que el tampoco esperaba que el tiempo se reanudará de esa manera, se agacho ligeramente a agarrar la bolsa de la compra que por suerte no se había desparramado y cuando miro hacia arriba los ojos violetas del chico estaban encima suyo.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo instantáneamente al conectarse sus miradas, y era por que era el, por que se trataba de Noriaki Kakyoin.

Por Avdul seguramente no reaccionaría de la misma manera aunque lo encontrarán.

Necesitaba sentir sus labios contra los suyos y ver como reaccionaba su cuerpo con el suyo, cuando sus dedos se tocaron al entregarle la bolsa el chico se dio la vuelta algo alterado y se marchó, dejando a Jotaro aturdido y confundido.

Al volver a su casa Kakyoin le dio las compras a su madre y puso su uniforme verde en la lavadora para luego ponerse a estudiar, necesitaba concentrarse con algo, sentía ruido en su cabeza desde que se chocó con ese hombre, voces, golpes, gotas de agua, todo junto, estaría drogado? Tuvo suerte de poder irse sin problemas.

Al día siguiente en la escuela se había quedado dormido en clases, el no solia hacer eso salvo cuando se estresaba mucho, Josuke pateo su silla para despertarlo pero no funcionaba, lo cual le llamo mucho la atención por que…ósea el jamás se quedaba dormido en clase.

-Hey estas bien? -se acercó preocupado a el en cuanto termino la clase, posando las manos en su escritorio y mirándolo fijo

-No…de que me perdí?

-Poesía, no te cupo, que te sucede?

-Me duele la cabeza...desde ayer...me cruze con un hombre y me empecé a sentir mal apartir de ahí, creo que me drogaron o algo

Josuke arqueo una ceja entre algo confundido y entre algo molesto, osea era una exageración, un guiño que no se estaba enterando o realmente le hicieron algo?

-Quien era? Donde te lo cruzaste?

-A la salida de una tienda –un fuerte dolor de cabeza le dio al intentar acordarse de ese momento, así que se agarro la cabeza con las manos- creo que llamare a mi madre…

-Sígueme -no quería dejarlo así, le dolía verlo mal, así que agarro su mano y muy contra su voluntad lo llevo hasta un rincón oscuro por donde no pasaba nadie, la última escalera al final del pasillo.

-No, enserio me siento mal-le suplico pero el otro hizo caso omiso, así que se dejó llevar

Cuando llegaron ahí Josuke suspiro y saco a Crazy Diamond, lo curaría ahí nomas, al tocar su stand la cabeza del pelirojo una imagen suya invadiendo su cabeza lo hizo retroceder su stand, que había sido eso? Volvió a acercarse y al volverlo a tocar volvió a ver una imagen suya, parado en un salón de clase con un uniforme muy similar al suyo con...un stand!? Verde y blanco!? Un stand que disparaba piedras!? Aterrado saco su mano, que fue eso!? Estaba tan inmerso en sus propios miedos y pensamientos que…

-Kakyoin! – el pelirrojo corrió sin mirar atrás. No entendía estas visiones y solo quería escapar. Necesitaba ayuda.

Fue a la enfermería y esperaron a sus padres que lo llevaron a casa a descansar, la enfermera por suerte no se negó a su petición.

Al día siguiente, no vio en la escuela a su amado novio, eso lo puso super triste, pensar que su stand cura todo pero no pudo con el amor de su vida…se deprimió y se enfadó consigo mismo por no haber hecho algo para ayudarlo…le envió un mensaje. No paso un minuto cuando recibió otro mensaje, por suerte estaban de recreo y tenía algo de tiempo libre para ocuparse del celular

"Ahora me encuentro en la clínica. Te llamo como me fue. Perdón por asustarte ayer"

"Al menos dime que te paso ayer, parecía que viste un fantasma cuando te toque"

"Si te lo explico pensaras que me estoy volviendo loco"

"Habla"

"Te acuerdas de los sueños que te conté? Se volvieron alucinaciones… me da miedo que piensen que estoy volviéndome loco"

"Confía en mi, no es así"

Tal vez este era un buen momento para hablarle a Kakyoin de su stand, si era que el pelirojo tenía uno.

En medio de toda la charla, recibió un mensaje de Jotaro que le aviso que en un par de días su padre estaría en la ciudad y podrían hablar frente a frente.

Y conocerse.

-De verdad creo que es el

-No puedes saberlo, que tal si es un hermano? los padres de Kakyoin podrían haber seguido con su vida y tener otro hijo –la voz del viejo Joseph realmente le molestaba al teléfono, se lo oía mas chillón e irritante que de costumbre.

-Pero no puede salir exactamente igual, además cerca suyo me sentí...

-El recuerdo de Kakyoin te atormento por muchos años, te recuerdo la razón de tu divorcio? -el moreno suspiro, Joseph no iba a entenderlo, o al menos no quería por el bien de su bisnieta- de todas maneras sigo sacando fotos espirituales y siempre lo mismo, lo veo de espaldas, nunca su rostro completo

-Pero yo si lo vi y era totalmente idéntico a el!

-Cállate y déjame hablar, también tengo fotos de...una habitación? puede ser su casa siempre aparece colgado un uniforme escolar -aquello sorprendió a Jotaro aunque no sabía muy bien que hacer con esa información

-De acuerdo esperare a que llegues –dijo algo rendido al tema.

-Recuerda que voy a ver a...mi hijo...como es el? –A Joseph desde que se entero del asunto le carcomía la culpa, no dejaba de pensar todo el tiempo en la falta que le hizo a ese joven, nunca debió engañar a su esposa.

-Parece buen chico, no hablamos mucho, va a la misma secundaria que...

-No es Kakyoin, Jotaro

-Pues se llama así! –enojado y con la paciencia sumamente colmada le colgó el teléfono, nadie lo tomaba enserio, nadie entendía que al verlo su corazón latía como no lo había hecho desde la última vez que estuvo con el

-Traje la tarea corregida de Kakyoin, el profesor dijo que es increíble como no se atrasa incluso faltando

-Esta algo aburrido así que es comprensible, pasa, mañana ya podrá volver a la escuela -aquello hizo sonreír a al moreno y subió las escaleras, la ilusión de verlo hacia su corazón correr, toco la puerta un par de veces antes de entrar y se encontró con la bonita sorpresa de Kakyoin con leggins con las piernas al aire girando haciendo yoga

-Que lastima que no me recibas así todos los días

Josuke se había presentado en la tarde a la casa del pelirojo a ver que tal andaba, por suerte la excusa de las tareas hechas siempre colaba con la inocente y muy linda madre de Kakyoin, en realidad no tenía nada por que hacía unos días que no se veían.

El pelirojo lo recibió con una sonrisa super emocionada y cuando Josuke se sento en la cama Kakyoin se movio en el suelo sentándose al lado suyo y abrazándose a una de sus piernas.

-Sigo teniendo pesadillas

La alegría del moreno se esfumo, que era lo que le pasaba?

-Oye déjame verte -le susurro poniendo sus manos en su cabeza, sobre su frente desordenándole el pelo, esta era su oportunidad para usar a Crazy Diamond tranquilo.

-Que pasa?

Sin embargo al tocarlo con Crazy Diamond esta vez no paso nada, solo sentía en los dedos de sus manos y de su stand su suave cabello, para evitar sospechas se agacho y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Mi padre dice que llega en 3 dias...estoy nervioso -el pelirojo le empezó a hacer caricias en la rodilla suavemente para calmarle los nervios

-Estarás bien, tu papa será bueno contigo, no tiene nada que recriminarte o algo como para tratarte mal después de todo

-Puede que tengas razón...siempre la tienes –en ese momento el pelirojo le paso un mando de consola que estaba cerca suya- quieres jugar un rato? -su novio le asintió y se sentó al lado suyo en la cama, dándole un beso en los labios con el mando en las manos- en cuanto lo conozca un poco mas te invitare a conocerlo, tal vez conozcas a mi pariente también

-Es guapo como tu? -Josuke le pego un codazo algo celoso de eso- que? así no me pierdo de nada

-Conmigo no pero con mi pariente si?...-le susurro en chiste dándole un beso suave en los labios, acariciando su pierna sobre la delgada y pegada tela del leggin.

-Mañana tenemos gimnasia verdad? es mi turno de verte así –susurro haciendo referencia a sus pantalones deportivos, la temperatura en su cuerpo estaba aumentando al tenerlo tan cerca

Al día siguiente Kakyoin estaba sentado en la banca, hablando con las chicas, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como a Josuke se le marcaba el culo perfecto que tenía y esos músculos que no eran ni medio normales para un chico de 16, su novio era tan lindo, era la envidia de todas las chicas de la clase además de el típico chiste de chicas de la parejita gay.

No sabía si era la excitación, pero su nariz comenzó a sangrar de manera que asusto a las chicas y empezaron a gritar. Rápidamente se puso un pañuelo que estaba en su bolsillo en la nariz para detener el sangrado, Josuke estaba lejos de él corriendo, cuando escucho a las chicas volteo a ver en esa dirección y vio a su novio con sangre en su camisa, acto seguido una de ellas se ofreció a acompañar al pelirojo a la enfermería hasta donde pudo ver antes de que el grito del profesor lo aturdiera.

 _Apenas vuelvo a la escuela y ya estoy haciendo drama, genial_

Al llegar a la enfermería, la enfermera le dio algo para detener el sangrado sin embargo el joven comenzó a sentir mareos, esta le pidió que se recostara en una de las camas del cuarto y descansara por unos minutos así que sin muchas ganas de resistirse a los abrazos del sueño se recostó a dormir.

Al momento de cerrar los ojos escucho que alguien lo llamaba numerosas veces rogándole que despertara, de apoco fue abriendo los ojos y ahí estaba el mirando un cielo estrellado, no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero de apoco se fue levantando y miro a su alrededor. Fue ahí mismo donde comprendió en que lugar se encontraba. Otra vez estaba teniendo sus sueños extraños, pero había algo distinto. Donde se encontraba era un desierto y cerca de él había una fogata y alrededor cuatro sacos de dormir. Era la primera vez que su sueño lo trasportaba a una vista, normalmente eran lugares que solo miraba en tercera persona. Miraba para todas partes para ver si había alguien o algo que lo podría despertar o pedir ayuda.

-Hola? Hay alguien? – espero que alguien le respondiera, pero nada. Se quedó sentado mirando el fuego sin saber que debía hacer, esperando a que apareciera una quest tal videojuego y le dijera que tenía que hacer algo.

No se había fijado, pero su sombra estaba al frente de él, cosa que era extraña porque la luz de la fogata estaba enfrente. En eso ve que su propia sombra va adquiriendo forma y de apoco se fue levantando enfrente de él, el chico solo se estremeció, todo era demasiado bizarro.

-Kakyoin –una voz gruesa que lo llamo desde algún lado– este no es tu lugar, despierta

La última palabra empezó a repetirse en su cabeza, repetirse cada vez más alto hasta que se volvieron gritos y no le quedó otra que salir de ese sueño para no volverse loco.

-Despierta! – Enfrente suyo estaba su novio, todavía más agitado y asustado que el gritándole y con las manos sobre sus hombros, no entendía nada, incluso estaba preocupado por el – Kakyoin estas bien? –poniéndose un poco más en situación noto como todo su cuerpo estaba caliente, en especial cuando una gota de sudor le bajo por las sienes – tuviste una pesadilla y trataba de despertarte, no te preocupes estas en la enfermería, te trajeron por el derrame nasal que tuviste en gym, lo recuerdas?

-Ah si...lo siento te hago preocupar...-su mano le acaricio la mejilla suavemente a su novio- ya ni recuerdo que estaba soñando...

Josuke lo miro con una cara afligida y lo toco con su stand, recibiendo una simple imagen de lo que había soñado, el bajo un cielo estrellado en un desierto, había algo que el pelirojo tuviera que contarle? imposible, toda la vida estuvieron juntos así que el no tenía una vida secreta ni un pasado trágico o algo.

-Seguro te pego el sol, todavía no termino la clase, ven –con toda la inocencia del mundo Josuke le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero el pelirojo aprovecho y lo jaloneo para darle un beso, rodeando al instante con su otra mano su cabeza para impedirle que se alejara, intensificando el beso y metiendo su lengua hasta que empezó a sentir la piel del otro caliente al igual que el aire que salía de su nariz.

-La enfermera te dejo a cargo de mi? -entre medio del beso Josuke le susurro que si, poco a poco todo iba haciéndose mas pasional y sus manos se posaron en su cuello y pecho para ir bajando por su estómago- tienes idea cuanto va a tardar?

-Tal vez unos 20 minutos? –susurro curioso entre tanto que Kakyoin mordía su labio, adoraba cuando tomaba la iniciativa incluso si no hacían nada, la mano del pelirojo se había metido debajo de sus pantalones sin ningún pudor para empezar a tocarlo.

Jotaro se encontraba maldiciendo en su auto, definitivamente algo le pasaba con respecto a ese chico, algún tipo de conexión tenia, se había acercado sin que nadie lo notara a la parte trasera de las bancas y el inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar por la nariz incluso a el mismo le picaban todas sus cicatrices.

Por que su tío lo había acompañado a la enfermería? estaba corriendo a metros de el! acaso eran amigos o algo? no entendía nada y eso le molestaba, quería descubrir su identidad y la relación que podían tener los 2, aun así ese Kakyoin se veía precioso sonriendo tal vez le hubiera gustado un poco mas verlo así antes de que todo se arruinara, si le hubiera dedicado un poco más de atención más allá de sus noches de pasión quizá podría haber visto ese lado suyo...o uno similar en caso de que no fuera el, mañana llegaría el viejo la ciudad y los 3 se reunirían, intentaría poder sacar el tema mediante Josuke en algún momento sin parecer un acosador.

La luz de la mañana le chocaba en su dulce cara mientras sus ojos de apoco se abriendo, las visiones que estaba teniendo prácticamente lo hacían olvidar como era dormir plácidamente y cada día se sentía más cansado. Al mirar su teléfono ladrillo lo primero que encuentra es un sms de su novio que lo hizo sonreir.

"Buenos días amor! Soñaste conmigo?"

"Estas nervioso por algo, tu simplemente no te levantas a la mañana"

"Hoy conoceré a mi padre"

"¿Nervioso?"

"Solo espero que al verlo no se ponga sentimental y me diga hijo o algo por el estilo. Ya sabes que aún no lo considero como tal y solo quiero que le hable a mama para que deje de ilusionarse con el"

"Si no puedes llevarlo bien, me llamas y hablamos. Buena suerte en tu reunión"

-Así que Josuke...como te va en la escuela en general?

Preguntas incomodas donde las necesites.

Josuke estaba muy sorprendido de que su padre fuera un hombre tan mayor, al principio cuando Jotaro lo cito a almorzar en ese fino restaurante y vio a aquel hombre mayor pensó que era alguien tomando mesa pero...era el, su padre era así y no parecía mala persona, lo primero que hizo cuando lo vio fue una reverencia, disculpándose por su ausencia durante tantos años.

-Bien supongo, soy un estudiante promedio, me gustan mucho los videojuegos

-Sabes tu hermana era muy buena estudiante y este patán que ves aquí era pésimo -dijo con una sonrisa intentando hacer un chiste pero no le salió por que el moreno no lo entendió

-Jotaro me comento que mi hermana...hermanastra tal vez? -Joseph asintió medio sonriente- vivía también aquí en Japón

-Si, se casó con un músico muy conocido hace unos años y eso la alejo de mi – el viejo fingió falsa angustia para hacer el chiste- los chicos cuando se enamoran suelen hacer eso, Josuke tienes novia?

-Bueno tengo a alguien...es un chico...

Las orejas se le pararon a Jotaro, el tema estaba cobrando su interés.

-Por que todos los Joestar tienen mas suerte con eso que yo?

-Seguro por que eres un perdedor –el más chico suspiro aliviado por que al parecer no les importaba que su novio fuera un hombre-Nombre? -al moreno se le ilumino la mirada, era su momento, adoraba cuando le preguntaban por Kakyoin, era tan perfecto que no podía dejar de hablar de el

-Bueno su nombre es Noriaki Kakyoin -dijo sonrojado en su propio mundo, Joseph y Jotaro se miraron entre si, el viejo más sorprendido que nadie- es un poco más bajo que yo, es pelirojo de nacimiento y no lo van a creer pero tiene los ojos violetas naturales, es lindo verdad? es buen estudiante y le gustan los videojuegos como a mi -el anciano miro a su nieto serio, el de la gorra asintió entendiendo a lo que se refería- somos amigos de la infancia

Al oir eso ambos Joestar se quedaron helados, como así?

-Se conocen desde niños? que edad tiene?

-17, es un año mayor que yo, estábamos en el mismo grado en la primaria y nos volvimos amigos desde entonces, hace medio año empezamos a salir, me gusto desde que nos conocimos -a Jotaro entre toda la confusión y el exceso de datos le afligía oír eso, el Kakyoin que estuvo persiguiendo era exactamente igual al suyo pero con una historia diferente, por que estaba el con Josuke? por que justo Josuke y no el?

-Por cierto según investigamos cuando supimos de ti...cuando eras niño tuviste una fiebre muy fuerte no? -Josuke asintió muy extrañado y hasta algo invadido por la pregunta, y entonces unas espinas se enredaron en los brazos de Joseph, a continuación de detrás de su sobrino salió un stand con forma humanoide, el chico casi que salta de la silla asustado -entonces tu también...eres un usuario de stand? Puedes verlos no?

-Esperen, ustedes también tienen…? –comento totalmente sorprendido, mirando de arriba abajo al stand musculoso que salía de la espalda de su sobrino.

-Tú debiste adquirir el tuyo al tener esa fiebre, esto es una historia larga así que acomódate en tu asiento para explicarte todo el asunto.

Luego de veinte minutos de toda la historia, hablar de su viaje a Egipto para combatir a DIO y salvar de Holly de su stand, dedujeron que la maldición lanzada por el vampiro afecto a todos lo que son sangre Joestar vivos en ese momento.

-… no sé qué decir al respecto –susurro mas para si mismo que otra cosa, algo avasallado de tanta información, hundiéndose en sus propios brazos buscando algo de refugio en si mismo -me lleve una gran sorpresa

-Conoces a alguien más así?

-No, siempre fui el único o eso creo

-ni siquiera tu amigo… digo, tu novio? – porque sentía que le estaba poniendo enfermo decir esas palabras? quizás se debía porque se estaba tirando al amor de su vida-

-No aunque hubiera sido maravilloso que tuviera uno ¿me pregunto cómo sería? – los dedos de Jotaro estaban golpeando fuertemente la mesa, no soportaba esa expresión de felicidad de Josuke cuando hablaba del pelirojo, Joseph noto la inquietud de su nieto y le dio una patadita con el pie debajo de la mesa, el tema a el le causaba amargura por que recordaba que dejo morir en Egipto a un chico muy joven.

-Tal vez un día podrías presentárnoslo – Jotaro miro a su abuelo con enfado por lo desconsiderado de ese comentario. Él no soportaría verlos juntos si eso significaba que Josuke se pondría cariñoso con su Kakyoin, tenía el estomago revuelto por que al hablar o pensar tanto en el estaba reviviendo todos los sentimientos que se le habían quedado guardados en Egipto

-Llevamos 6 meses juntos, aunque a él es un tanto reservado en mostrar sus sentimientos en público pero es casi inevitable por que tenemos una atracción natural que nos hace estar juntos – cada ves Jotaro se estaba molestando más y más y el anciano al lado suyo podía sentirlo bien clarito.

-No soy el mejor ejemplo pero cuídalo bien –cortesía, formalidad, amabilidad, la verdad era que el viejo estaba disfrutando de charlar con su hijo, se le hacía un chico muy simpático pero al parecer decir eso no fue la mejor de las ideas.

-Me gustaría decir que lo cuido muy bien, pero...

Kakyoin estaba en su casa preparando la cena con su madre, hoy su padre volvía temprano así que era una buena oportunidad de tener una cena en familia, sin embargo el chico tenía la mirada totalmente perdida mientras pelaba unas papas.

-Estas bien cariño? –le pregunto su mama-temo que tus dolores estomacales te estén provocando esto

-Tal vez me vaya a morir

-No es así, estas exagerando otra vez, que desagrable eres, el lunes puedes ir a la escuela si quieres y volver con tus amigos.

Al decir eso algo hizo ruido en la mente del pelirojo, no entendía.

-Yo no tengo...amigos...-queera eso? de que hablaba su madre, el era un chico solitario al que nadie entendía y con el que nadie tenía nada en común.

-Te peleaste con Koichi y Okuyasu? -otra vez algo reboto e hizo ruido en su cabeza, el sí tenía amigos, tenía varios amigos, le caía bien a todo el mundo y no tenía problemas con nadie.

-Yo...mama lo siento! Olvide que tenía que ir a buscar algo y tengo que recogerlo! -dijo antes de soltar todas las verduras en el lavabo totalmente perdido y asustado y salir disparado a la calle dando un portazo, escapando de todas las cosas confusas que invadían su cabeza y de su propia casa.

-Kakyoin!? -le grito su madre aterrada desde adentro de la casa, pero ya no podía escucharla, un montón de voces se cruzaban en su cabeza al igual que recuerdos muy vividos, sentía cortes y lastimaduras en diferentes partes del cuerpo mientras corría pero no veía sangre ni lesiones, se estaba volviendo loco y no sabía cómo pararlo.

El no estaba solo, siempre estuvo acompañado de muchas personas que fueron lindas con el, siempre estuvo con su mejor amigo pero por alguna razón ese mejor amigo no era Josuke, era un recuerdo de algo que no sabía que era, algo que le apretaba las piernas y se alargaba.

Los Joestars se quedaron un rato más hablando, pero Jotaro permaneció en total silencio, necesitaba hablar con este Kakyoin, conocerlo principalmente y hablarle de lo que tuvieron y por qué lo cambio, por que si estaba vivo no volvió con él o por que desapareció, incluso no sabía si de verdad era el pero le dolía muchísimo el pecho de pensar en el pelirojo. Hablaron un rato más sobre sus vidas y Josuke estaba bastante feliz de lo que resulto ser su padre pese a los problemas familiares, era un hombre muy amable y muy interesante apesar de que había abandonado a su madre pero no había sido con mala intención, simplemente no se entero de que estaba embarazada

-Que tal si salimos juntos un día Josuke? podrías mostrarme la ciudad para turistear

Suena bien hay unos museos muy interesantes en Morioh! por otra parte sobre mi mama... -Joseph lo miro curioso y entre un tanto triste, era su culpa después de todo- me gustaría poder reunirlos a ambos un día...se que suena mal y demás pero mi madre al no saber de usted lleva muchos años enamorada y me gustaría que pudiera seguir su vida...realmente se quedó con la imagen de cuando lo conoció y nada más

-Entiendo, está bien, lo que te haga sentir más cómodo -por mera culpa y compromiso había aceptado, no quería pensar en cómo sería su encuentro o como reaccionaria ella al verlo, posiblemente lo seguiría amando pero tenía que hacer esto por su hijo para pedirle disculpas, el sabia bien lo que era esperar porque alguien volviera y...Jotaro parecía que también, al menos así podía pensar por que no había dejado de mirar por la ventana todo el día desde que menciono a su amor de Egipto

-También hay unos acuarios muy interesantes en Morioh para Jotaro, que es biólogo aunque posiblemente ya los conozca -una chispa de atención se levantó en Jotaro, haciéndolo reírse.

-De hecho trabaje aquí antes

-Tendrá que ser una salida para otro día esa, podrías invitar a tu novio a ir al acuario con nosotros si quiere –el moreno lo miro sorprendido, que estaba buscando con todo eso? Acaso no estaba captando algo de la astucia del viejo? De que se estaba perdiendo?

-Tendré que preguntarle...-Joseph se mostraba muy interesado con la idea de su novio, sería que le gustaba el drama y el romance? Como a todo viejo aburrido de la vida?- tu esposa me odia?

-Me odia a mi, a ti ni te conoce

Al llevarse tan bien no se dieron cuenta de que era de noche y habían estado unas 6 horas hablando, hasta podían pedir la cena si quisieran pero Josuke quiso irse a su casa para no preocupar a su madre y por que la verdad todo era demasiado para un día, solo terminaron el día con los tramites de la herencia donde Josuke puso toda la atención que nunca puso en su puta vida en leer esos malditos acuerdos con términos jurídicos que un adolescente de 16 años difícilmente entendía.

-Estas seguro que solo quieres eso? no te conocía en ese entonces y...

-Esta bien es mucho dinero, además tengo 16 que haría yo con una empresa? Posiblemente mi mama guarde este dinero para la universidad igualmente…

-Si quieres cuando crezcas puedo ayudarte a administrar ese dinero y tener tu propia empresa, o quizás yo ya estaría muerto para cuando lo tuvieras -padre e hijo se rieron, todos estaban satisfechos. enserio lamento no haberme hecho cargo de ustedes 2 este tiempo, enserio no lo sabía...si hubiera sabido no hubiera dudado en llevarlos a ambos a américa y responsabilizarme de una u otra manera…...

-No puedo decir que está bien pero...no fue apropósito supongo, en todo caso me sabría mal no recibir el dinero por que...ya sabes –El anciano se rió alegre- bueno tengo que irme, Jotaro puede darte mi número y arreglamos para salir algún día y todas esas cosas, tal vez luego de clases estaría bien –el se levanto agarrando su maletín y el anciano le sonrió- nos vemos

Empezo a caminar hasta la puerta, hasta que se paro por que en su bolsillo su celular empezo a vibrar y como cualquier persona racional prefirió contestar adentro del lugar que afuera donde le pudieran arrebatar el teléfono.

-Puedes venir a la plaza frente a la playa? Huí de casa y...quiero que estés conmigo

Nunca había escuchado al pelirojo tan angustiado, el que esperaba responder con algo lindo.

-Kakyoin que sucedió? –al escuchar ese nombre la atención de ambos Joestars en su mesa fue capturada, parando las orejas para escuchar la conversación del menor.

-Me siento fuera de lugar...como si no debería estar aquí...

-Voy yendo para allá, no dejes de hablarme, aquí cómo? -dijo saliendo del lugar, abriendo la puerta y echándose a correr, su novio lo necesitaba

-Vivo

En cuanto lo vieron correr Jotaro busco en su bolsillo las llaves de su coche y también se levantó de la mesa, iba a seguirlos.


End file.
